User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Lands of Beodon Character: Gavan Argent
Gavan Argent is a Neophyte of the Sept of the Twin Thorns, as well as a mercenary. Through use of the Dread Emblems, Gavan is able to achieve various effects, in relation to curses, boons and necromancy. Character Data Origin: XXX Archetypes: XXX Dread Emblems: As he was raised in the Sept of the Twin Thorns, Gavan follows the Magical Discipline of the Rite of Thorns. Using magical knowledge forbidden by mortals (known as Dread Emblems), Gavan is capable of boosting himself and allies, or cursing all who oppose him with horrifying hexes. He can also raise and command the dead, at the price of the souls he rips from the afterlife. More advanced users of Dread Emblems are capable of preforming horrific feats, not meant for mortals to accomplish. This includes twisting and contorting the bodies of others, indulging in soul devouring, and raising mass groups of the reanimated slain. Stats: *Points left to allocate: 0 (Shared with Weapons, Tools, and Spells) *Health: 105 *Wisdom: 14 *Intelligence: 12 *Dexterity: 14 *Agility: 19 *Charisma: 14 *Strength: 14 (-3) *Stamina: 20 *Magic Might/Mana Meter: 19/38 (-2 Mana) *Luck: 10 Skills, Traits & Bonuses *Strings of Xurais (Sept.; Skill): Increase Magic Might by +9 *Aura of Dreaded Knowledge (Sept.; Inherent; Trait): +3 to intimidation, but -3 in Charisma to those who have read your aura. *Calm Hand (Generic; Bonus): +4 Dexterity, +3 Stamina *Fleet Foot (Generic; Bonus): +8 Agility, +6 Stamina *Analytical Mind (Generic; Trait): +0 Charisma, +4 Wisdom Dread Emblems and Weaponry Dread Emblems *Wicked Kinship (Level 3) **Class: Summoning **Cost: 3 Mana and 3 Stamina **Base Damage: None **Action: Raise a zombie for combat. **Cooldown time: Four cycles **Description: A violet darkness infects the ground after casting the Emblem, tearing an unwary soul from the afterlife to serve its Revenant master. **Dread: Mastered by several Thornstudies, this Emblem allows a Revenant to mutilate the soul of one they once knew in life who has passed on to drag a shadow of their former self to the realm of the living. *Gallows of Gerran (Level 3) **Class: Hex **Cost: 3 Mana and 3 Stamina **Base Damage: 15 **Action: Boil the blood of your opponent. **Cooldown time: One cycle **Description: The Revenant takes the blood of all specified opponents and burns them from within their own veins. **Dread: Notorious serial killer Gerran Meless crafted this spell quickly from his prison cell before his execution by a mob. Just the gallows dropped him into death, he insured he would have the last laugh, taking all who participated in his death to the grave with him. *Ghastly Bindings (Level 2) **Class: Hex **Cost: 2 Mana and 2 Stamina **Base Damage: None **Action: Paralyzes an enemy for two cycles. **Cooldown time: Two cycles **Description: With a burning Emblem of chains overtaking an opponents shadow, the Revenant can insure their enemy remains in a compromised position. **Dread: Legend says that a wealthy aristocrat mastered this spell, and used it on his servants, allowing him to indulge in several hours of torture before he would eventually bleed his targets dry and drink it, all to maintain his immortality. *Moon of the Madman (Level 2) **Class: Enchantment **Cost: 2 Mana and 2 Stamina **Base Damage: None (Multiplies all physical attack damage by two and a half) **Action: Increase damage output by basking in the light of a dark moon. **Cooldown time: Two cycles **Description: An Emblem burns into the Revenant's forehead, as scars spread across their body. A black, shining moon rises behind them, and the wind beings to burn the skin of all who feel it. **Dread: There is some truth behind the madmen being revealed in the full moon's light. The Revenant can transform the soul of a slain madman into an artificial moon, corrupted by their vile soul, to achieve the power of the madman in question. Weaponry/Tools *Wooden and Iron Shield (Level 1) **Class: Armor **Durability: 10 **Defense Power: 10 **Function: Always absorbs 5 damage points when Gavan is attacked. *Thorn Hook (Level 7) **Class: Weapon **Durability: 65 **Attack Power: 40 **Function: Deals 35 damage per attack. *Thornstudy Armor (Level 1) **Class: Armor **Durability: 10 **Defense Power: 10 **Function: Always absorbs 5 damage points when Gavan is attacked. Inventory *Armor: **Thornstudy Armor - Battle armor provided to Gavan by the Sept's Revenant Master to fight in the name of the Sept as a mercenary. **Wooden and Iron Shield - A standard battle shield issued to Revenants. *Accessories: **Thorn Hook - A larger hook used by Revenants for combat. *Currency: **1000 Gold Category:Blog posts